Zürich
Zürich or in English, Zurich, is a major city, located in the mountains of Snowzerland. It is home to 1,200,000 (One million two hundred thousand) Penguins. The city is known for its fashionable clothes. History Royal XVI founded this city. He made the city in honor of Icecei, one of The Three Masters. He built many beautiful buildings and houses in the middle of a forest right next to Zürich See, or Lake Zurich in English. The Limmat River runs through the city from Lake Zürich. When more penguins came to live there, he made the city bigger. The City was built with the help of penguins from Club Penguin. Royal XVI allowed those penguins to live there. The new city attracted more penguins to live in the magnificent city. Sections of the City The city was made in two major sections, the Old City section, and the New City Section. there are sections in these sections. Other Sections of the City *Dietlikon *Dubendorf *Egetswill *Gerlisberg *Glattbrugg *Halisberg *Kloten *Neugut Dubendorf *Opficon *Rumlang *Ruti *Stettbach *Wallisellen *Watt *Penguinskia (named after Maddieworld's surname (Penguinskaah), yet turned into a neighberhood name) *Zürich Airport (ZRH) City Life Penguins of all colors live in Zürich. Any penguin visiting the city will receive great expectations. All citizens are friendly, hotels are all rated five stars, and the scenery is breathtaking. In the Old City section, there are beautiful cobblestone streets, old fasioned styled houses & buildings, and beautiful stores. (Lord) Swiss Ninja was later dubbed as the lord of the city. Zurich is Swiss Ninja's favorite city. King Royal XVI Without King Royal XVI, Zürich would just have been a forest. King Royal XVI is known as a legendary icon. There is a statue of him in the City Square. Royal XVI was there when it all started, when he discovered the city, created the Windham Castle, and founded the Zürich University. Exports (Things made in Zürich) *Chocolate *Cheese *Milk *Clothes *Clocks *Watches *Hot Dogs *Bratwurst *Gold *Weinersnitzel *Electricity (Indirectly) -- Downtown Zurich is home to Three Telenacles, and exports all electricity to all the other telenacles in the other cities.... Economy This is the percentage of jobs penguins have in Zürich. *2% Agriculture (Farming) *48% Industry (Businesses) *50% Services (Factories, Stores, Restaurants) Currency Zürich used to have the same currency that all of the USA has, but now uses the Hesse. There are metal mines 10 miles away that help mint coins. Language The official languages of Zürich is English and German. However, some penguins speak Leet there. Transportation *Car- the most common way of transport. Zürich is the headquarters of the car companies of Coldillac and Fjord. *Bus- the Trans-Zürich Bus Chain is widely common and it can get you from one side of the city to another. *Train- the King of cp Express is common and can transport anyone anywhere around. It can also go directly to Saint Moritz and Bern. *Tram- the tram can take you anywhere in Zürich and is used commonly. *Air- Zürich Airport (International) it is in the middle of the city. You can find more info about the airlines and destinations at Zürich Airport. The Sister Cities Saint Moritz, Bern, and Lucerne are Zürich's sister cities. Places That Tourists Should See The City has lots to see. There are endless places, but here are very important places. *'Keukenhof Castle' - the home of King of cp, Tours are available every Tuesday. *'Mount Matterhorn' - The tallest mountain in the Mammoth Mountain Range, it is visible from Zürich. *'Old Town Zurich' - The City of Zurich itself has much to see, shop, and eat! Explore this interesting city. Includes the Town Square. Places to Eat There are many good Restaurants in Zürich, but most of them have only one branch. Here are some restaurant branches in Zürich. *'Note:' these aren't all the restaurants available, there are many, many more family run restaurants that are more popular. Restaurants That Have a Branch in Zürich *McDoodle's *Burger Khan *Taco Ball Education Education is very important in Zürich. Most penguins parents in Zürich wish for the best for their children so that they may one day get a good job. Here are the Schools of Zürich: Low Course (K-12) Note: 6th grade is considered to be in Middle School (Junior High). *Dubendorf School *Halisberg Institute *Ruti School *Feelings Center High Course (Colleges\Universities) *Egetswill College *Kloten College *Zürich University *Royal Acadamy of Snowzerland Medical Care The Zurich Medical Care Hospital is one of the best hospitals around. Health Care is wonderful and is very affordable. The Doctors and Nurses are well trained, have expirience, and have positive attitudes. The Hospital is located in the Medical Center, located near Downtown. The Medical Center is home to the Hospital, the Dentists, Chyropractors, Dermatologists, etc. Villains *Mabel - is banned in all of Snowzerland. *Str00del Force *Fisch Hochstadt *Hochstadt Gang The City's Anthems 80px|Zürich's Triumph & Royal Entry Theme - The Imperial March 80px|Zürich's National anthem - Don't Stop Me Now Pictures See also *Saint Moritz *Bern *Swiss Ninja *United Cities of Swiss Ninja Category:UCSN Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:Locations